What happens in Vegas
by Tammy Cullen
Summary: após descobrir que o namorado a traia, Bella decide que cansou de relacionamentos, agora ira viajar e curtir a vida, mas o que acontece depois de uma bebedeiraem Las Vegas, será que oque acontece em Vegas permanece la como diz o ditado ?
1. INTRODUÇÃO

Waking up in Vegas

INTRODUÇÃO

Hoje meu dia foi maravilhoso, vou voltar pra vocês entenderem o que eu to tentando dizer. Quando cheguei em casa hoje vi e DISPROVIDO DE INTELIGENCIA do meu EX-namorado com uma colega de trabalho, sabia que no passado eles tiveram um caso mais nunca pensei que se me tornaria corna, literalmente !

Depois de ver eles se atracando na MINHA -para deixar bem claro- cama, tive um ataque de fúria e expulsei-a como estava, não muito mais que as roupas intimas, mas quem liga, prostituta e assim mesmo, tinha mais que ter deixado sair sem nada. Minha fúria era tamanha que quando fui tirar satisfações com o viado, ele me falou o seguinte: "Ela que me a agarrou Bellinha.", se tem coisa pior que ter namorado VIADO e ter um apelido de cadela, já havia dito que odiava aquele apelido ridículo e ninguém em sã consciência me chamaria assim, nem meus melhores amigos tinham essa intimidade, um ex-namorado teria ? É lógico que não...

Depois de expulsar o Gay lá de casa, liguei pra Alice falando o que havia acontecido e que precisava de uma boa bebedeira, com direito a Martine. Sim, eu odiava martine, e nunca me lembrava o havia acontecido na noite anterior, mas quem liga, eu tava com muita raiva .

Alice logo ligou para Rose, que tiveram a idéia maravilhosa –como eu adoro essas duas- de ir para Las Vegas.

- Então, Bella vamos ?

- Claro, quero mais e curtir mesmo, espero que esteja cheio de homens lá .

- Bella bitch voltou !

- É voltou pra ficar ...

Depois de Alice ter feito sua ida rotineira ao shopping antes de suas viagens me ajudou a organizar minhas coisas, depois de ter certeza que estava tudo pronto, eu e Alice ligamos para Rose e nos encontramos .

Vocês devem estar se perguntando, e o seu trabalho ?

Então, eu trabalho junto com Rose e a Alice em uma loja que nos criamos quando ainda estávamos no ultimo ano da faculdade, como éramos as donas não precisávamos pedir férias, só deixamos sob cuidado de nossa mais experiente funcionaria e fomos rumo a Vegas .

* * *

**Gente, essa e minha primeira fic, então eu gostaria que voces me falassem como está ...**

**Se voces querem uma Bella sem sal concerteza voces nao acharam aqui, minha Bella sera determinada e o Edward sera um cafageste ate conhecer ela, então comentem, para mim saber se está boa a historia :D**

**Tammy Cullen**


	2. Chapter 1

PRIMEIRO CAPITULO

Sabe, nunca pensei ficaria com tanta raiva de ser corna, deve ser porque sempre fora ao contrario, eles que eram os cornos, mas não pensei que isso machucasse tanto, não que eu vá parar de trair, amor e uma coisa que eu, Isabella Swan, não preciso, estou muito bem sem, obrigada. Tirando a parte que homem só serve para segurar a porta, satisfazer minhas vontades, não esquecendo trocar lâmpadas, eles também sabem fazer isso, é um fato, homem só serve para atrapalhar nossa vida.

Depois de mais algumas filosofias de como e amor e uma coisa desnecessária na minha vida, conclui que não teria um relacionamento tão cedo, relacionamentos são para pessoas que não tem coragem de se arriscar a ser solteira, não estou dizendo que sou anti-casamento, longe disso, só acho que não o que eu preciso perder minha juventude pensando nisso, ainda tenho muitos planos para minha vida antes do casamento. Quando terminei com minhas filosofias, - tenho que parar com isso, filosofia e coisa de gente frustrada na vida, ou seja, gente que não tinha nada pra fazer e acordou pensando que seria uma ótima idéia fazer filosofia no lugar de parar de ser vagabundo - estávamos em um posto de beira de estrada, tipo aqueles bem feios que você nunca pararia se não estivesse precisando, tinha tanta gente estranha que chegava me dar náusea, - tenho peãofobia, não posso ficar nesses locais por muito tempo - foi quando eu vi um cabelo de bronze, meu Deus que cabelo, mas melhor que o próprio só o dono, me pega conserteza, muito gato, acho que ate caiu baba, eu acho que esse cara veio da minha imaginação, sério... Meu pensamentos pecaminosos foram interrompidos por um ser, anão, para ser mais precisa, que me tirou do meu transe, acho que estou começando a ver coisas, porque e meio que impossível ter um cara tão gato assim num posto de estrada.

- Bella, BELLA ! – parecia que ela estava tentando falar comigo a algum tempo,mas eu estava prestando atenção em outra coisa.

- OI – depois de muito tempo respondi

-Bella, a gente já esta indo. Só estou esperando a Rose voltar do banheiro... – depois disso não prestei mais atenção em nada que ela falou só olhei para traz para ver se o Sr. Delicia- apelidei ele assim, porque qualquer outro não chegaria nem perto do que ele é, ele e tudo - ainda estava lá, mas havia ido embora, acho que xinguei aquela anã de todo meu vasto vocabulário até sua décima oitava geração, mesmo que fosse minha imaginação, ela interrompeu meus pensamentos super pecaminosos com o Sr. Delicia, isso não e legal, eu agora estou uma pessoa frustrada com o dia.

Depois disso acho que eu dormi, não lembro bem o que aconteceu, mas acho que tinha haver comigo em um quarto e com o ruivo gostoso, literalmente se amassando,mesmo em sonho, se amassar e bom, não conseguia tira-lo da cabeça, ele era gostoso demais e concerteza já devia ter alguém, como todos os caras bonitos de hoje em dia, a não ser que seja um cafajeste, mas eu não ligo se ele for um, porque ele são os melhores, ta parei.

Quando acordei estamos um pouco mais da metade do caminho, e quando as meninas perceberam que eu havia acordado, começam a cantar aquelas musicas sertanejas de cornos, sabem nossa eu tive que rir pra não chorar serio elas cantaram muito mal, musica de corno e ridícula não sei como Charlie – meu pai – conseguia ouvir elas, deve ser porque minha mãe abandonou ele quando eu era pequena,mas isso não era motivo pra ouvir isso, acabou com as minhas infâncias em Forks .

- Meu Deus, como vocês cantam mal,ate Charlie canta melhor, mas obrigado pela declaração amorosa por parte de vocês, já sabia que vocês eram minhas fãs, só não esqueçam de trazer pressentes da próxima vez, porque já que sou sua "idola" eu mereço !

- Que isso Bella a gente canto muito bem, e nada de pressente, você sabe que não gostamos de te deixar mimada. –entrando na brincadeira, ainda rindo muito, como tinha sentido falta dessas viagens, viajar com elas eu nunca ficava deprimida, era o tempo todo rindo, ate parecia que estávamos de volta na faculdade...

Já havia passado duas horas e já estávamos chegando no hotel, alugamos o melhor quarto, se e que ficaríamos no quarto, eu conheço elas, acho que não ficariam muito tempo nele nesse tempo que estaremos aqui, e espero que eu também não.

Subimos para ele, era bem aconchegante parecia um daqueles lugares que você sempre sonhou em viver, tipo de revista, só que tem preguisa e para deixar sua casa desse jeito, pois e, era assim, e a vista era maravilhosa, dava para ver vários cassinos, e que cassinos, deve ser por isso que vegas e tão visitada, esse lugar é uma perdição .

Tava com preguisa de pensar no que fazer agora, mas como sempre minha amiguinha hiperativa me mandou vestir uma roupa sexy e descer para encher a cara, literalmente, e quem sou eu para discutir,ela me da um LITTLE medinho quando eu contrario ela. Fui tomar um banho para acalmar os nervos antes de beber, eu não tinha idéia do que e a anãzinha tinha colocado na minha mala, e acho que estava com medo de saber por enquanto, ela nunca me deixa arrumar minhas malas, e sempre coloca roupas extremamente sexy, ou seja, coisas que eu não usaria em sã consciência, só por livre e espontânea pressão...

Quando sai do banho as meninas ainda se arrumavam, sou meio lerda para escolher roupas, mais dessa vez por incrível que pareça eu fui rápida, minha roupa era um jeans escuro, skinny, com uma blusa branca solta, não deixando a roupa nem vulgar nem parecendo de uma boa samaritana, e um colar que eu havia ganhado de Rose,e uma sandália gladiadora de salto alto, - não estava ligando muito pra minha falta de equilíbrio- pronto, estava vestida para "matar", como diziam as meninas, pois e né gente, guess é guess.

Depois que aprovei minha roupa, fui para o bar do hotel com as meninas, não ficamos nem trinta minutos lá e já tinham caras querendo pagar bebidas para gente, tinha ate uns gatinhos, mas não eram uma maioria notável, recusamos algumas bebidas e logo cansamos de ser acediadas e fomos para um dos cassinos mais conhecidos cassinos do mundo, Treasure Island,localizada na rua strip, uma das ruas de Las Vegas, gente que cassino maravilhoso, tinha vários andares de jogos de azar e eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos daquelas maquilas, eram tão brilhantes,cara de vez em quando eu tenho um little medo de mim. Agora sim iria começar minhas tão merecidas férias, eu realmente não ai pensar em meus atos, ou pelo menos eu ia pensar menos.

* * *

Outro capitulo para vocês, minhas bebes, mas como a introdução nao ganhou muitos REVIEWS, esse capitulo tem que receber mais :D

então gente, como ficou ?

mandem reviews e façam a Tammy feliz (y)


	3. Chapter 2

Logo que entramos Rose quis ir para o bar enquanto eu e Allie brincávamos nas slot machines, mas logo nos juntamos a ela, pedimos nossas bebidas, e fomos brincar na roleta, apostei no dia do meu aniversario, e não e que eu ganhei, como dizem má sorte no amor sorte no jogos, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Bella, ta ganhando todas em amiga – Alice tinha pedido uma dose do nosso amigo Brandy¹, e já fala tudo devia ao fato de termos bebido todas, literalmente, mal me agüentava em pé, e meu nome era uma lembrança vaga na minha memória, minha enxaqueca de amanha iria ser MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA, só espero não estar que nem a Allie.

-Que isso amiga, to nada, só ganhei essa, - quando olhei para o lado lá estava ele, o meu Sr. Delicia,sou uma pessoa bastante possessiva não, com aqueles cabelos ruivos super sexys, parecendo desgrenhados propositalmente desgrenhado, se ele chegar mais perto concerteza eu desgrenho mais, G-ZUIS e lá em casa, ta parei.

- Amiga, quem e o ruivo gatão que ta te olhando ?- perguntou Rose, estava melhor que a Allie, mas tava já estava trebada, isso que bebidas fazem com as pessoas, olha quem esta falando, Bella a puritana, ta parei.- Se você conhecer me apresenta o amigo dele musculoso, ele e meu tipo ! – Rose separas suas vitimas, quer dizer futuros parceiros de atividade por tipos, e esse cara musculoso concerteza e uns do topo da pirâmide social de Rose.

-Amiga, nem sei, mas, dependendo do ruivinho ali não vai demorar muito ! – gente eu também estou mal.

-Concerteza não, você e pura Seduction, mas quando você conhecer, me apresenta o loirinho – acho que a Allie como ele e baixinha gosta de caras muito altos para compensar o que ela não tem, o cara loiro quase dava dois dela !

- Allie, seu tesão por caras mais altos me assustam, ele e quase dois de você – disse eu com cara de medo, e ela a me mostrou a língua, a maturidade ta rolando solta com ela hoje em ...

- Gente para de me encher, se eu gosto de caras mais altos tem algum motivo ... – minha anã ta se insinuando ou eu to errada ? Aonde esse mundo vai parar, se pessoas desse tamanho já são assim.

- Amiga, você e muito perva – dissemos eu e Rose rindo, ela pode ter cara e tamanho de dez anos, mas não se engane, ela só tem tamanho e rosto, porque tirando isso ela e pior que eu e a rose se brincar, ta mentira ninguém e pior que a Rose, se brinca ela ajudou a inventar o kama-sutra, eu sei que exagerei mas ela e bem ativa nesses assuntos, mas uma coisa eu sei, eu sou a mais normal de todas, já tive relacionamentos sérios, durou dois meses, sem ele ser corno, e um processo

- É por isso que vocês são minhas amigas, mas agora temos que seduzir nossos futuros parceiros de noite, então aja naturalmente, que nem eu – essa e minha mini-bitch, pensando em seu futuro, ta parei, pela milésima vez.

Bem nos podemos ser bitch, mas nunca chegamos em nenhum homem, pode não parecer mas Allie e tímida e Rose não e tão atirada, e eu bem, pode se dizer que eu sou a mais tímida, eu posso sair numa boate beijando um monte de gente, mas eu não "dou" pra qualquer um, o único que chegou a esse ponto foi Jake, ele foi meu primeiro e único namorado serio, ele era um cafajeste e todo mundo me dizia isso, só que era pura e não acreditava, e logo depois de eu dar minha virgindade, ele me dispensou, fiquei arrasada, e foi assim que eu virei o que sou hoje. Allie e Rose também tem seus motivos, mas não cabe a mim contá-los aqui, bem deixa eu acabar com esse clima de "novela mexicana" que eu já estou ficando depressiva.

O Sr. Delicia estava me comendo com os olhos, eu posso afirmar que estava quase fazendo a mesma coisa, mas a diferença e que eu não estava quase despindo ele com o olhar, isso e aterrorizante, da ate pra pensar que você esta sem roupa no meio do nada. A minha volta não havia nada, eram apenas borrões, parecia que havia apenas eu e ele naquele cassino enorme, acho que eu já to bêbada demais pra raciocinar, como eu poderia imaginar que um cara gostoso desse olhando pra mim.

- Bella, vou fala logo com ele, eu quero conhecer o amigo dele musculoso, que saco ! – como sempre Rose sempre muito delicada, pra não dizer o contrario, só o nome dessa mulher que e delicado mesmo, não adianta discuti.

- Sua delicadeza me impressiona de vez em quando. – ela girou os olhos e fez uma cara angelical, se eu estava com medo a dez minutos atrás, agora estou sem palavras, ela devia ser atriz, sem brincadeira.

- Bella, minha flor, será que você poderia parar de enrolar e falar com o cara gostoso para ele me apresentar o amigo dele mais gostoso ainda, por favor ? – to dizendo devia ser atriz, por isso os pais dela sempre a acharam um anjinho, sei o anjinho que essa mulher é ...

- Até iria, só que o Brandy esta me fazendo Companhia por enquanto, daqui a pouco eu penso no seu caso. – disse com cara cínica, adoro, ela apenas bufou e continuo tomando sua absolut, concerteza ficou com raiva, mas pelo jeito meu ruivinho ia vim daqui a pouco. Já comentei que tenho tesão por ruivos, depois que eu vi ele passei a ter, parei.

- Rose acho que vou ao banheiro, já volto, okay ? – falei para Rose, sabe quando você bebe muito fica com vontade de ir ao banheiro toda hora, comigo não era muito diferente ... Foi quando um cara chegou para falar comigo.

- Oi gatinha, vem sempre aqui ? – não suporto peão, nojinho, tem coisa mais ridícula que essas cantadas do estilo "-oi seu pai e padeiro ? -não porque ? -você e um docinho!", serio essas me matam, a pior que eu já recebi foi "Você e o ovo que faltava na minha farofa", nem preciso que contar que eu comecei a rir né ?

- Vinha, agora que descobri que tem gente do seu tipo não venho mais – haha, adoro tirar peão, isso chega a ser um passa tempo.

-Nossa a gatinha ta mostrando as unhas, eu gosto das selvagens ! – não mereço isso, peão e burro mesmo, não entendeu que não to afim.

- Não to afim, tchau, bye-bye, Tschüss, au revoir, adiós, ciao² – acho que ele não entendeu o TODOS os "tchau"s que eu dei. Depois de tudo isso ele tentou me agarrar, ai que nojo, será que o meu ruivinho podia me salvar...

- Oi amor, o que esse cara ta fazendo com você ? – meu ruivinho, tão pontual, hum gostei se continuar assim eu me apaixono ...

- Ah amor, ele tava tentando me agarrar ! – o rosto do cara que tava me agarrando ficou branca, e ele apenas saiu de fininho, toma peão, eu já disse que odeio peão ?

- Moça, você ta bem ? – ele me perguntou com um olhar preocupado – ah, meu nome e Edward, desculpe meus modos, deveria ter me apresentado antes...- G-ZUIS obrigado por atender minhas preces, juro que se eu ficar com esse homem eu viro um anjinho amem.

- To sim, eu acho... Ah meu nome e Isabella, mas pode chamar de Bella ! – o nome dele faz jus a sua beleza, já meu e tão comum ...

Você ta bem mesmo, vem vamos tomar um drink, você não parece muito bem. – cara decidido, gostei, prestativo, gente onde eu compro um desse, acho que ta em falta no mercado ...

* * *

Como ficou gente ?

hehe, espero que voces tenham gostado, demorou um pouco porque eu tinha perdido todos os meu arquivos dessa historia, tive que começar tudo de novo, mas a ideia principal do capitulo eu concervei, apenas agradeçam as minhas aulas de filosofia essa por esse capitulo :D

Ps¹ Brandy e a mesma coisa que conhaque, pode-se dizer que a Bella gosta de bebidas fortes

Ps² Tchau em varias linguas

Gente esse capitulo eu indico pras minhas best's Yasmin e Karol, que odeiam peão tanto quanto eu (y), e pras minhas leitoras Bruna Watson e Renata, obrigada por lerem !

Beijo, depois eu posto o três

Tammy


	4. Chapter 3

Depois que eu conheci ele é minhas amigas conheceram os amigos dele, cada um foi para um canto se "conhecer" melhor com seu devido par. Eu e Edward ficamos conversando sobre porque estávamos aqui em Vegas, eu descobri que ele estava aqui porque queria dar um tempo de sua vida corrida de médico – porque eu nunca tive médicos sexys desse jeito – , que morava em New York e que tinha 22 anos, um ano mais velho que eu , e eu acabei contando porque eu estava aqui também, tirando a parte que eu quase pareci uma louca quando expulsei o Mike de casa – é o nome do viado é esse- e que morava em New York também, ele apenas riu da parte do idiota por me trocado por qualquer uma, e eu e lógico que ri com ele, depois desse bar todos fomos para outro cassino, eles haviam de algum modo ganhado credencias para os melhores locais de Vegas, eu e Edward fomos jogar Poker, enquanto os outros iam jogar outros jogo, não prestei muita atenção para o que eles iam fazer, estava prestando atenção em outra coisa. Nos divertimos bastante, e fomos para o bar e eu dancei em cima do balcão, eu acho que já estava bem "empolgada", se é que se pode dizer assim, amanha terei uma bela enxaqueca . Só não sei onde as meninas estão, mas depois nós nos encontramos, devem estar se amassando com os meninos, e eu se depender de mim farei o mesmo, hoje não estou em meu estado normal, mas quem liga, estou em Vegas, posso fazer tudo, ou quase tudo .

NO DIA SEGUINTE

Oh god, o que eu fiz ontem, só lembro algumas coisas de relance e realmente espero não ter feito tudo isso, ate me lembro de uma igreja, só não sei o que fui fazer lá, espero que não seja o que eu estou pensando, e não tenho nem remota idéia de onde Rose e Allie estão, acho que devem estar com os amigos de Edward, Emmet e Jasper, respectivamente, bem eu vim com o Edward pra quarto dele enquanto nos agarrávamos, esse e o ultimo relance que tenho, acho que não vou tentar lembrar agora, minha cabeça está doendo de mais pra pensar, vou me levantar e ver o que está acontecendo.

Quando abri os olhos a claridade me incomodou, só depois de alguns instantes eu percebi que tinha um bilhete ao lado da cama, estava escrito com uma letra elegante, e que por incrível que pareça dava para entender – sabe como e letra de médico -, estava escrito

_Querida, fui pedir as coisas do nosso café da manhã, já volto!_

_Com amor, Edward_

Como assim estava escrito querida, nos mal nos conhecemos, agora que eu tenho que lembrar de qualquer jeito, espero que eu não tenha feito e que imagino que fiz.

- Edward, você esta ai ? – falei não esperando uma resposta, mas pelo contrario, eu recebi uma, quase congelei quando ouvi a resposta o inevitável chegaria mais cedo do que eu gostaria, porque eu não consigo lembrar, só de tentar pensar minha cabeça dói !

- Estou na cozinha Bella – então fui me arrastando ate a bendita cozinha pareceu que demorei séculos, e quando chego lá, tinha um ruivo, gostoso, sem camisa, só com a parte de baixo que um moletom, me segurem pra não avançar nele, esse homem andar sem camisa não me deixa raciocinar, devia ser proibido por lei ele andar assim, por causar distração excessiva em mulheres, minha cabeça já não ta boa imagine agora .

- Bom dia, nossa você preparou um café da manha para a gente, que fofo – nessa hora ele veio ate mim com aquela barriga linda, e eu tenho tesão por barrigas de tanquinho, voltando para o foco Bella, ele estava vindo ate mim, me agarrou e me beijou, como eu não estou me lembrando disso, cara ele beija muito bem, calma eu não vim aqui pra ficar me agarrando com ele antes do café, depois dele eu posso ate pensar em a gente voltar pra cama, ta parei !

- Edward, calma ai, vamos tomar café da manha primeiro, ainda temos um dia todo pra isso, ou a noite se preferir – ele primeiro, me olhou com uma cara descrente, depois foi uma cara de safado, ai meu deus, quase voltei a agarra ele, minha consciência estava voltando aos poucos para minha sorte ou azar se você preferir, acho que azar se encaixa melhor na frase .

- Bem, se você insiste, como você mesma disse temos o dia inteiro, bem de café da manha tem panquecas com mel, ovos com bacon, suco de laranja, pão e outras coisas, eu pedi de tudo um pouco, não sabia o que você gostava de comer – disse confessando envergonhado por não saber, como se ele tivesse muita culpa ...

- Nossa, obrigada, acho que vou comer panqueca com o suco de laranja, eu amo isso de café da manha, meus preferidos ! – disse rindo, eu tenho preferência por pratos doces de café, pareço criança quando vejo doce . Ele apenas ficou rindo da minha empolgação, acho que estou exagerando um pouco, só suposição !

- Sua empolgação me encanta – disse com cara divertida, porque eu não podia ser um pouco menos empolgada de manha ?

- bem se você acha, mas onde estão as meninas ? Eu não vejo elas desde ontem depois do segundo cassino, e os seus amigos você viu eles depois de ontem ? – eu não quis fazer todas minhas perguntas de uma vez, seria assustador, alem de que essas são as mais light's !

- Suas amigas devem estar no quarto deles, encontrei com eles no corredor quando desci para pedir o café da manha, eles disseram que elas estavam dormindo, eles perguntaram se a gente queria sair, ai eu disse que perguntaria a você, você quer sair um pouco do hotel ? – como Edward e diferente dos meus ex, ele me pergunta se eu quero ir a algum lugar, antes meus ex decidiam quase tudo sozinhos, quase morria de raiva !

- Claro, pra onde eles querem sair ? – foi nessa hora que levantei minha mão direita, e lá estava um anel dourado, muito bonito, mas como aquilo havia parado ali, agora arranjei a resposta que estava me perturbando, eu me casei, quase comecei a gritar quando vi o anel, eu tenho fobia de casamento, ser solteira e bem mais proveitoso !

- Acho que para algum restaurante mais tarde, porque você esta olhando pro nosso anel de noivado com cara assustada ? – ele me olhava com uma cara que não consegui decifrar, eu devia estar com uma cara muito assusta porque eu me sentia assim, como eu pode esquecer que eu havia me casado ? Porque eu fui beber tanto, a culpa é do matine e do Brandy !

-Como assim nós nos casamos ? Porque eu não lembro ? quem estava lá ? Nós precisamos nos separar, mal nos conhecemos e não e certo isso ... – eu estava parecendo minha mãe, não parava de falar, lembrando da minha mãe, se ela soubesse que eu fiz isso morreria de vergonha, ela pensa muito nas aparências, e meu pai morreria do coração, como eu pode fazer isso ?

- Ontem de madrugada, foi numa daquelas igrejas que tem aqui em las vegas com um padre vestido de Elvis, não sei porque você não se lembra, pois devia se lembrar e o seu casamento, tudo mundo estava lá, suas amigas e meus amigos, e eu sou contra a separação, acho que quando casamos, temos que ficar juntos pra sempre, e foi você que me pediu em casamento ! – Oh my fucking god, o que eu fiz, ele esta me olhando com uma cara que parecia triste, porque as meninas não me impediram de fazer isso, e cada aquelas vacas quando se precisa delas ?

- Como assim você não acredita em separação ? Que pessoa hoje em dia não acredita em separação, nos mal nos conhecemos – eu estou parecendo uma louca falando assim, corrigindo eu sou uma louca, a culpa e do martine !

- Prometi pra minha mãe que quando eu casasse eu ia tratá-la muito bem e que seria pra sempre, porque a gente não tenta, a gente estava se dando tão bem ! – ele me olhou com uma cara seria,mas no final da frase ele me olhou com aquele cara indecifrável, eu devo estar em um pesadelo, como assim eu me casei, tudo bem que meu marido e super gostoso e eu sei que devia estar agradecendo, mais eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento .

- Tentar não vai me fazer morrer certo ? – eu sorri, eu acho que eu vi um sorriso na cara dele também, mais só mais tarde eu saberia responder o que foi aquilo, mas meu corpo se sentiu aliviado por termos parado de brigar, não entendi essa sensação direito, mas eu senti diferente depois de descobrir que eu tinha casado !

* * *

Eu sei que demorei com esse capitulo, e porque eu tinha um já pronto so que eu nao gostei dele, achei muito clichê, então eu resolvi comerçar outro e ai esta ele !

Então oque voces acharam ?

Participem da campanha, mande uma review e faça a Tammy feliz (y)


	5. Chapter 4

Descobrir de uma hora pra outra que você se casou em Las Vegas com um cara Super gato e um padre vestido de Elvis uma coisa que realmente, como eu posso disser, que estava fora dos meus ideais, só o cara gato já compensou todo o resto ! Meu – agora - marido, e um amor de pessoa, e eu só fui encontrar ele em Las vegas, porque não existe tantos homens assim em New York, e os que existem tem alguém, mas eu ainda sinto que não conheço ele muito bem, qualquer coisa eu faço kung fu desde que eu terminei com o Jake, eu tinha que tirar as energias negativas do meu corpo depois dele, virei ate budista, e quase vegetariana, só que eu não consegui ficar sem carne nem por uma hora, sinto pena dos animais, mas não a esse ponto ! Depois de eu ter descoberto que havia casado, fui falar com as meninas, elas disseram que tavam tão bêbedas quanto eu, mas que lembravam da cena, disseram que foi hilária, quando elas falaram isso eu quase pulei no pescoço delas, elas disseram que eu estava falado tudo embolado e que estava com uma cara inexplicável, e quando eu perguntei que em algum minuto elas não tiveram a remota idéia de impedir o negocio, mas elas apenas disseram que estavam fazendo outras coisas, minha vontade foi de aplicar todos os meus golpes nelas, tudo bem que eu ainda tinha um marido muito gostoso, nunca e ruim relembrar isso,era uma das únicas partes boas do casamento, mas eu ate que gostei de casar com ele, vai ser uma nova experiência de vida, bem diferente das que normalmente eu tenho . Depois dessa conversa fomos almoçar, todos juntos, no restaurante do hotel mesmo, todos estavam com uma cara de ressaca, mas como não ficaríamos, mas fazer o que né, nessa hora minha dor de cabeça já tinha melhorado, e eles decidiram que como era nosso ultimo dia em Vegas – amanha iríamos voltar para New York – deveríamos aproveitar em uma boate muito conhecida em Las Vegas, chamada VooDoo Lounge, esse lugar era conhecido por ter cocktails maravilhosos, claro que eu não ai beber tanto quando ontem, mas alguns cocktails não fariam mal .

- Bella, vou tomar banho enquanto você escolhe o que vai vestir, não vou demorar muito ! – e lá se foi meu marido gato, eu ainda continuo possessiva fazer o que né, enquanto ele ai tomar banho – me leva -, eu estava escolhendo o que ia vestir, dessa vez Alice exagerou no tamanho das roupas, estavam curtas de mais, as menos piores eram um short jeans claro todo desfiado com uma blusa T-shirt para usar com um cinto de laço, ou um mini vestido bege, para usar com o mesmo cinto de laço, acho que vou acabar optando pelo short, alem de me deixar mais confortável para dançar, vai ser melhor ir de assim para uma boate . Quando finalmente decidi que roupa iria usar - eu disse que sempre demoro nessas coisas – Edward já estava saindo do banho só de toalha, esse homem esta querendo me deixar louca, qualquer dia me encontram no hospício e me perguntam porque, esse cara tira minha sanidade mental !

- hum, você já terminou né, acho que eu vou tomar meu banho agora, licença – isso Bella mais um pouquinho e você não vai precisar ir para o sanatório, só mais um pouquinho, porque ele tem que ficar tão lindo de manha, depois do banho, e todas as horas do dia, tão querendo mesmo me levar para o sanatório !

- Bella, você ta me evitando ? – não, imagina, só to tentando não te agarrar, quase nada, só um detalhe mínimo, eu já estava quase conseguindo porque ele tinha que me atrapalhar, minha sanidade estava quase restituída, esse quase adora me importunar, acho que vou deleta ele do meu do vocabulário, concerteza vai me poupar de muitos problemas !

- claro que não, porque eu faria isso ? Eu só preciso de um minuto de garota ! – boa saída Bella, nossa como você e um gênio, espero que tenha dado certo, porque eu sou uma péssima mentirosa, mas isso não e uma total mentira, eu também preciso de um tempo para mim !

- Não sei, mas se você insiste, só não demora que os meninos já devem estar quase terminando – nossa, ainda bem que eu sai dessa, pela cara dele eu acho que ele não acredito, mas eu não vou tentar me explicar agora, eu tenho que ir tomar banho logo, para falar a verdade ele só fingiu acreditar porque a gente ta meio atrasado, esse atraso salvou meu dia, ou minha sanidade se preferir .

Depois disso eu fui tomar banho, mas eu não podia demorar demais, alem de que eu tinha que ir rápida porque todo mundo estava quase pronto,no banho, eu normalmente penso,e hoje eu fiz o que faço sempre, pensar, estava pensando em todos os acontecimentos desses últimos três dias, isso realmente não estava nos meus planos, mas e interresante viver sem ser conforme meus planos, quando eu estava lavando meu cabelo alguém entrou no banheiro, não preciso disser quem foi né, meu marido super sexy, com suas roupas perfeitamente sexys, com seu cabelo desgrenhadamente sexy, simplificando ele estava super sexy, a roupa dele era uma regata branca com aquelas camisetas sociais em cima, só que ele não estava usando socialmente, ele tinha dobrado elas ate o cotovelo, e com uma calça normal .

- O que você ta fazendo aqui ? – eu falei, não escondendo o quanto eu estava envergonhada, como assim ele entrou do nada no banheiro enquanto eu tomava banho, invasão de privacidade e crime, tudo bem que eu não poderia colocá-lo na justiça porque ele e meu marido, ta eu sei que eu estou exagerando ate de mais, mas eu to morrendo de vergonha, eu já falei que sou tímida .

- Hum, é, porque, é – ele estava sem palavras, foi quando eu percebi para onde ele tava olhando, o que deixou ele sem palavras, eu estava sem roupa, foi quando eu peguei uma tolha que estava perto do box, agora que eu estava coberta ele iria ter que me explicar o que estava fazendo ali, agora ele não escapa !

- Explique-se – eu estava dando um de durona para não mostrar o quanto ainda estava envergonhada, não e sempre que um homem que eu conheço a dois dias e vira meu marido e entra onde eu estou tomando banho, tipo do nada, isso eu posso afirmar .

- Hum, eu vim pegar meu perfume, isso, perfume, já estou saindo, estou te esperando lá fora – foi quando ele saiu, eu sei que ele apenas inventou uma desculpa qualquer para entrar, mas foi engraçado se você for ver de outro ponto de vista, pior que ele pegou mesmo o perfume, depois que eu não estava mais tão envergonhada, troquei de roupa, para aquela que eu havia escolhido e sai do banheiro .

- Edward, o que você achou da roupa – ele tinha entrado no banheiro, agora eu vou provocar, vai ser minha vingança, eu acho que essa particularmente vai ser muito interessante,vingança e um prato doce que deve se comer frio .

- Ta ótima, já terminou de se arrumar ? – eu acho que ele engoliu seco, agora que eu comecei vou terminar, eu adoro fazer essas coisas, meu Eddie boy, parecia estava se segurando por causa de alguma coisa, vingança e ótimo, agora só faltava fazer a maquiagem que ia ser rapidinha !

- Uhum, se quiser já pode ir chamar todo mundo para descer para irmos, só falta passar maquiagem, não vai demorar muito .– eu nem sei quanto tempo eu passei no banho porque eu pensei varias coisas mesmo, quando terminei de passar maquiagem (o que não demorei muito fazendo), ele ainda me olhava de um jeito deferente, como se eu fosse um cordeiro deliciosamente inocente e ele um leão da montanha voraz, nossa tenho que parar com essas coisas piegas, to viajando na maionese antes de beber qualquer coisa, imagine como eu vou ficar depois, mas que ele tava me olhando diferente ele tava, acho que eu estava mais sexy do que imaginava !

- Vamos Bella ? todo mundo já esta lá em baixo, só falta a Alice, pelo que Jasper disse ela e meio demorada com essas coisas...- tenho que terminar pelo menos antes dela, porque se não to feita, porque a Allie e quase mais indecisa em matéria de roupa do que eu, e olha que e difícil achar alguém num nível tão próximo ao meu . Logo após terminar minha maquiagem descemos, encontramos Allie no elevador, ela estava estonteante, Jasper que se cuide hoje a noite !

* * *

NÃO ME MATEM !

gente eu sei que eu demorei muito para postar esse capitulo, mas foi porque eu estava meio sem ideias, ai pedi para minha amiga me ajudar, mas antes que voces surtem vou tentar postar um capitulo por semana para compensar, so nao vou fazer isso em semana de prova, porque eu tenho que estudar que nem uma condenada -qq

mas agora depois de pedir desculpa, quero fazer uma pergunta para voces, o que voces acham de colocar um pouco de lemon na historia ? se acharem que seria legal manda uma review, se nao tambem manda OIASOASI

aah, e continuem participando do campanha, mande uma review e faça a Tammy feliz (y)

talvez com a Tammy mais feliz capitulos saiam mais rápido (yn)

aah, tambem nao esqueçam de mandarem opiniões do que poderia acontecer com a Bella e o Edward

XOXO, Tammy Cullen


End file.
